The Vampire's Hime
by FaithfulAizen
Summary: Aizen a vampire that teaches at Karakura town high school falls in love with his student Orihime. Rated M for the last chapter. This story is for northernmost on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know this isn't Bleached Maoh but I'm taking a request from someone on deviantart named northernmost she is an Aizen/Orihime fan. If you want me to write a story for you let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does he is a better writer than me.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a quiet day in Karakura High School. A man with slick back brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit and tie was looking at a girl with long wavy waist-length burnt orange hair with blue hair clips in her hair she also had grey eyes. The girl had a very slender yet curvaceous figure with large breast. She was talking to her friends about weird things. He smirked and thought to himself, '_Yes she is perfect~_'

He was about to walk to his classroom but got stopped by a girl who had short dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes she wore the standard high school girl uniform she also had a big blush, "H-how are you today Aizen-sensei?"

"I'm good Eri-san, what about you?" Aizen asked as he smiled at the blushing girl named Eri.

"I-I'm good," Eri stuttered out as she ran away to her group of friends who were waiting for her who also had blushes.

Aizen smirked as he walked into the classroom waiting for his students to come back from lunch. The bell rang for everyone to come back. Aizen watched as the girl that he was staring at earlier walked in along with some of her friends. Aizen waited till everyone sat down and took roll. He finally got to girl's name who he had been watching earlier, "Orihime Inoue-san."

"Here," the girl now known as Orihime said with a blush while raising her hand. Aizen nods as he writes her name down and goes back to calling the other not important names.

Aizen handed out test papers to everyone making everyone groan, "I hope you all studied." Everyone worked on their quizzes as Aizen sat down and watched to make sure there were no cheaters. Aizen didn't like cheaters only he was allowed to cheat.

Aizen noticed a boy with medium-long brown that flips outward with brown eyes named Keigo Asano was looking over another boy with straight chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face with blue eyes wears glasses named Uryu Ishida. "Asano-san, how is your test coming along so far?" Aizen asked with a smile that said, 'I know what you're doing so stop'.

Everyone looked at Keigo, "I-it's going good Aizen-sensei," Keigo stuttered out nervously as he quit looking over Uryu's back as everyone went back to their tests. Aizen pulled out a book and read waiting for everyone to finish.

Uryu walked up first and handed his test to Aizen who took it. After a while everyone finished their tests and turned them in Aizen started grading them as the bell rang. "You'll get your test back tomorrow everyone."

Everyone nods as they get up and leave the class Orihime was the last one to leave Aizen took his chance, "Inoue-san you're grades are getting better."

"Oh thanks Aizen-sensei," Orihime said with a smile as she walked up to Aizen's desk.

Aizen stood up grabbing his papers and put them in a bag, "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Oh would you Aizen-sensei!" Orihime said as she smiled at Aizen.

"I don't mind I have nowhere to run to _yet_," Aizen said as he led her out of the classroom and out of the school and to his car and thought, '_Yes keep saying my name. I love it when you say it~_'

"I'll treat you to some homemade curry with bananas and chocolate," Orihime said happily as Aizen led her to his car.

'_That sounds nasty,_' Aizen thought with a sweat drop trying to imagine Orihime cooking that and almost got sick. '_Better not lose my cool._'

Aizen turned around making Orihime stop before crashing into Aizen, "Aizen-sensei whats wrong?

Aizen's eyes turned red as Orihime stared at them and became frozen but she could still move her eyes. Aizen smiled as he should his fangs walked around Orihime who's eyes became frightened, "You know what I am don't you~"

Aizen stood in front of Orihime as he caressed her cheek making her more scared. Aizen chuckled, "You're beautiful when you're scared."

"L-let…me…" Orihime managed to get out as Aizen put her to sleep with his powers and put her in the back and got in the car.

Aizen smirked as he drove off, "Yes I have my Hime now."

_**FaithfulAizen**_

**So what did you guys think? I know its short but oh well. And yes I did paragraphs isn't that cool. My sister was very surprised that I wrote paragraphs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2 of The Vampire's Hime. Remember this is an Aizen/Orihime story. Aizen may be OOC. Hope you guys like it~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc I had used last chapter or any other oc I use.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Aizen brought Orhime to his mansion. He carried her in bridal style and laid her on his bed. "My beautiful Hime, sleep well," Aizen then left to go work on school stuff, like grade papers.

After a while Orihime awoke to find she was on a very big bed, maybe a king size. She was still wearing her school uniform; she sat up when she heard a knock at the door, "You can come in."

A servant with short brown hair and green eyes walked in and handed her a tray of food and a glass of water, "This for you, from my master."

"Master, who is your master?" Orihime asked confused as she looked at the food.

"Yes, Aizen-sama had me make this for you," the servant said as she bowed and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Orihime yelled as the servant stopped. The servant turned around to face Orihime as Orihime asked nervously, "W-what is Aizen-sensei?"

"Aizen-_sama_ is a vampire," the servant said rather proud and annoyed at the same time.

"But I thought that vampires didn't like the sunlight," Orihime said forgetting her food and drink.

"Aizen-sama is special, he can walk around in the sun and never get burned," The servant answered happily.

"Why did Aizen-sensei kidnap me?" Orihime asked frightened more as she looked at the servant.

"I don't know the answer to your question. Now if you'll excuse me _miss_," the servant bowed as she left.

Orihime looked at her food and left it alone. Orihime lies down on the bed as she went to sleep with a thought in her head, '_Why did Aizen-sensei kidnap me?_'

Aizen walked in to see Orihime sleeping on the bed as he smirked. He walked closer and sat near Orihime. Aizen moved his hand and caressed her cheek.

Orihime felt warmth against her cheek and woke up and saw Aizen and looked frightened, "A-Aizen-sensei."

"Hello my _Hime~_" Aizen said as he kept caressing her cheek.

Orihime sat up really fast and moved away from Aizen shaking, "G-get away from me Aizen-sensei."

Aizen smirked as he walked over to where Orihime moved to, "You don't need to be scared, my _Hime~_."

Orihime got off the bed and ran out of the room. Aizen stood up from the bed with a smirk as he walked to the door, "So you want me to chase you? Then so be it."

Orihime ran to the kitchen and hid under the counter trying to catch her breath. She looked around for Aizen as she crawled on her hands and knees not noticing Aizen floating behind her with a smirk. Orihime stood up and started walking but was stopped by hands groping her breasts making her moan, "Aah~"

Aizen turned Orihime around as she tried fighting him off. Aizen smirked as leaned her against the counter. Orihime had tears in her eyes, "P-please, stop Aizen-sensei."

"I can't do that my _Hime~_" Aizen said as he kissed Orihime on the lips.

Orihime opened her mouth to say something but Aizen stopped her by sending his tongue in her mouth. Orihime moaned as she tried fighting the kiss but her body wouldn't let her. Aizen smirked as he leans closer into the kiss exploring Orihime's mouth. Orihime starts crying as the tongue goes everywhere. Aizen breaks the kiss as he stares at Orihime with lust.

Orihime falls to the floor too scared to move. Aizen leans down and knocks her out making Orihime go limp. Aizen picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. Aizen leans down and kisses Orihime while she slept, "Wake soon my Hime~, were going to have some fun."

_**FaithfulAizen**_

**I knew it Aizen was going to be OOC or out of character. Well this chapter is finished. When my sister read it she made it sound weird. Just so you guys know the next chapter is going to be lemony~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 3 of The Vampire's Hime. This is still is still an Aizen/Orihime story. Just so you guys know this is going to be lemon chapter and this is also the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach. If I did then I would be rich.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Orihime woke again that day and noticed Aizen was sitting in chair reading a book. Aizen looked up and smiled as he got up, "Hello my Hime."

"A-Aizen-sensei, why did you kidnap me?" Orihime asked as she sat up frightened.

Aizen walked over to Orihime and caressed her cheek, "I wanted you as my queen, and you are the most beautiful student that I have seen all my life."

Orihime moved away from the hand as she blushed. Aizen pushed Orihime on the bed as he got on top of her as he kissed her neck. "D-don't do this Aizen-sensei," Orihime said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You are mine, so I can do whatever I want," Aizen said as he kissed her on the lips.

Orihime blushed as she pushed him away as she yelled slightly, "I-I don't want you to do this!"

"You will soon," Aizen said as he grabbed Orihime's hands and tied them to the bed railing. Orihime starts jerking her hands away at the railing forgetting about Aizen.

Aizen reached down and undid Orihime's uniform showing her breast's covered in fasten in front bra. Aizen undid the bra showing her big breasts. Aizen leaned down and licks her breasts. "Aah~" Orihime moans as Aizen licks her breasts.

Aizen smirks as he keeps licking Orihime's breasts listening to her moan. Aizen moves one of his hands to her other breast and starts messaging. Orihime keeps moaning as her nipples harden. Aizen leans down and starts sucking her breast while his hand pulls on Orihime's nipple. Orihime lets tears fall as she shakes her head. Aizen goes to the other breast as he starts sucking on it. Orihime throws her head back as she moans more.

Aizen sits up as he kisses Orihime on the lips. Orihime kisses back panting slightly. Aizen licks Orihime's lips as he messages her breasts. Orihime moans as she opens her mouth for Aizen. Aizen sticks his tongue in Orihime's mouth as he keeps messaging her breasts. Orihime moans into the kiss as Aizen explores Orihime's mouth. Aizen breaks the kiss as they both need air.

Orihime starts panting as Aizen removes her skirt showing off her pink underwear making her blush. Aizen pulls off Orihime's underwear as reaches her entrance. He lifts his hand back up showing off the cum in his hand, "I've already gotten you to cum, my _Hime_~"

Orihime blushes as she looked away. Aizen sticks one finger inside Orihime. Orihime jerks slightly at the finger inside her. Aizen moves his finger around as he sends another finger in as he thrusts inside. Orihime moans as she moves her hips with Aizen's fingers. Aizen sticks a third finger in as he searches for her pleasure spot. Orihime arches her back as she moans in pleasure. Aizen takes his fingers out as he licks them in front of Orihime. Aizen noticed Orihime wanting to say something, "What do you want to say to me, Hime?"

"I-I want you inside me," Orihime said with a blush as she watches Aizen lick his fingers.

"Of course, my _Hime_~" Aizen said as he got undressed showing his erection off. Orihime stared at it with widened eyes. Aizen notices Orihime's stare, "What do you think?"

"It's big," Orihime said as her blush deepened. Aizen chuckles as he put his member near her entrance sticking it in. Aizen thrusts slowly inside Orihime. Orihime moans at the thrusts. Aizen keeps thrusting as he as leans down and kisses Orihime roughly on the lips. Orihime moans as she kisses back.

Aizen goes a little faster inside hitting Orihime's spot. Orihime moaned in pleasure as, "F-faster~" Aizen nods as he starts going faster hitting Orihime's spot. Orihime keeps moaning pleasure as her spot is reached each time. Aizen gave on last thrust inside Orihime and released his seed inside her as she moaned his name, "Aizen~"

Aizen removed his member from inside Orihime as he lay beside her and tied her arms from the bed. Orihime wrapped her arms Aizen as she kissed him, "I-I love Aizen-sensei."

"I love you to Hime-chan~" Aizen said as he kissed Orihime back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aizen-sensei will you do me a favor," Orihime said as she leaned closer to Aizen, her breasts against his chest.

"What is it Hime-chan?" Aizen asked as he rubbed waist.

"Will you turn me into a vampire?" Orihime asked as she kissed Aizen's cheek.

"Are you sure Hime-chan?" Aizen asked already knowing the answer as he kissed Orihime back.

"Y-yes I want to spend all my life with you." Orihime said as she smiled at Aizen. Aizen nods as he draws his fangs and punctures into Orihime's neck as he gives his blood to her and turned her.

"You do realize you will never grow old, staying the same," Aizen said as he kissed her.

"Understand the consequence," Orihime said as she kissed back as she started getting tired. "I love you Aizen-sensei."

"I love you to Hime-chan, now get some sleep," Aizen said as he laid Orihime down on the bed. Orihime nodded as she fell asleep. Aizen watched as he fell asleep after Orihime.

_**FaithfulAizen**_

**Well that's the end of the story I hoped you liked it. I don't think I did a good job on the lemon scene it was my first time doing this by myself. I mostly do them by role play. Well let me know how I did.**


End file.
